


Lemon (And We Make the Right Wish)

by LosingInterest



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Family, Family Drama, Gardening, Humor, M/M, Other, Slice of Life, Tomato Varieties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosingInterest/pseuds/LosingInterest
Summary: Sometimes life throws you lemon and you make the best out of it.Sometimes, life throws you a child, a confused life partner and gardening plans.Part ofLittle Wondersuniverse.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kang Daesung
Kudos: 7





	Lemon (And We Make the Right Wish)

Sometimes life throws you lemon and you make the best out of it. And sometimes, life throws you a child, a confused life partner and gardening plans.

It’s terrifying, really, how life can take turn sometimes. You’re having your best day when suddenly bad news is on its way. You’re soaking in rain and three steps later you find a lonely feline that will change your life forever. Or you could be Seunghyun; waking up on the right side of the bed to being given morning kiss by the love of his life, hearing footsteps from the next bedroom and cheerful voice of his child the next moment later.

“Appa, can we make tomatoes?”

Seunghyun’s world spins in its axis as Daesung frowns.

“What?”

Ken gladly makes his way to their bed, worming his small body in between his dads. “Tomatoes? Can we make them? I want to make tomatoes. I want to make them from a baby tomato.”

“You meant...like...gardening?” Daesung blinks rapidly as if he’s still dreaming –just in case.

“Huh?”

“Growing plants, bubble,” Seunghyun kisses Ken’s cheek as the boy settles on top of him, scratching his day old stubble. “ _Gardening._ ”

“Are we growing them, Appa?”

“Yeah?” Seunghyun raises his eyebrow at Daesung. “I guess.”

“Okay, Appa!”

“Eh,” Daesung stutters. “We _can’t_...?”

Ken lifts his head from resting against Seunghyun’s chest. “Why?”

“Because we don’t know how, Ken,” Daesung tells him, trying to get Seunghyun to agree with him but the older man is already dozing back to sleep. He reaches to shake Seunghyun’s shoulder because he’s _not_ dealing with this himself. “Right, hyung?”

“Wha –oh, yeah, right,” Seunghyun squints his eyes and yawns. “What time is it?”

“We can learn!” Ken pouts then proceed to pinch Seunghyun’s cheeks with his chubby hands. “We can grow potatoes!”

“I thought you said tomatoes?” Daesung snorts as he tries to locate his slippers. Reaching for the abandoned shirt drapped on one of their love seat, he starts to make his way out of the bedroom. “Come on, I’ll make us breakfast.”

“We can learn, Appa!” Ken runs to catch up to him, tugging on his pants. “We can grow tomatoes? Appa, please?”

Seunghyun buries his face on Daesung’s pillow, already resigning on fighting a losing battle. Neither of them is able to resist Ken’s stubborness and doe eyes, especially when he’s being his determined self. It’s unhealthy to give up to Ken’s request easily but it’s not like his mother is any different anyway. If anything, both of their mothers are extremely keen on fulfilling all Ken’s plea, even up to dragging both of them to Australia to see real kangaroos, much to their manager’s displeasure. Fortunately, handful of souvenirs settled the matter.

***

An hour later, Seunghyun finds himself sitting on his favorite beanbag chair, chewing pancakes and waiting for a wikipedia page to load.

“Appa, we are going to need worm?”

Daesung chokes on his pancakes and coughs pitifully, throat almost giving up functioning. “Wh –what?”

Ken climbs onto Daesung’s lap easy as monkey and shows him his _apparently_ new favorite book. “Worm helps growing potatoes.”

There, in vivid colors and scarily display, is a worm smiling – _fucking_ smile –holding a shovel in its hand. Nothing in his biology class had prepared Daesung to a worm holding a shovel in its hand.

“Tomatoes,” Seunghyun takes another bite of his breakfast, moaning around the sweetness of Nutella. “We are growing tomatoes.”

“No, we are not growing _anything_ ,” Daesung rolls his eyes.

“Yes!” Ken bounces happily back to his own plate and scoops two bluberries with his spoon, watching their blue in awed. “Can we grow blueberries?”

Daesung takes a deep breath and pray.

“I wanna tell Brownie!” Ken dashes out to fetch his favorite plushie.

“We are so _not_ doing this,” Daesung sighs hopelessly. “Hyung.”

“No, we are so _fucking_ _not_ doing this,” Seunghyun blinks at his phone confusedly.

“Good,” Daesung finishes his pancakes and puts his plate in the sink. “How are we going to tell him? And no bad word, please.”

“You know what I want to do? Spend the rest of the day laying on the bed and doing nothing. You know what I’m doing? Opening a wikipedia page and two scrolls later found the most hideous thing in my life,” Seunghyun shakes his head. “Do you know there’s a tomato variety called _Better Boy_?”

Daesung pauses mid-way out of their dining room. “A _what_ now?”

“There’s also Early Girl, and according to this site, I quote, _is reliable and profilic_.”

“ _Fuck_ no,” Daesung massages his temple. “We are definitely not doing this.”

“Not a chance,” Seunghyun replies weakly, losing his appetite. “Not in this life.”

***

“Whatever happened to we are not doing this,” Seunghyun hisses from the driver seat as Daesung slides in to their car.

Daesung only glares at him.

“Can we name tomatoes, Appa?”

“Sure, bubble,” Seunghyun says at the same time Daesung answers _of course_.

“Yay~” Ken squeals from the backseat, holding tight his kangaroo plushie.

“Whatever happened to not doing this,” Daesung agrees meekly.

They’re doing this. They’re _oh_ so doing _fucking_ this.

“What the f – _fork_ ,” Seunghyun scoffs at the display.

Daesung smacks his chest absentmindedly for almost cursing but his jaw is also on the floor.

“Appa, so many!” Ken tugs at Seunghyun’s hand, excited by their findings.

_So many_ , indeed. Where’s fairy godmother when you need them? Where’s _his_ mother when they need her for plant anything? Oh, right, vacationing away with his father because Daesung had said –stated –that they’ll be fine by themselves in their week off this time. Hell, he even promised his mother he wouldn’t call her for advice whatsoever. Is he going to swallow his pride for this sudden gardening charm befell his child?

“What kind of name is _Mr. Stripey_?” Seunghyun looks at him with disgust and horror on his face, plucking one of the plastic from the rack. Ken picks another bag of seed that has _Big Rainbow_ written on it.

Daesung is going to swallow his tongue and crawl to his mother’s lap for advice right _the fuck_ now, please.

After a long –almost 30 minutes –discussion that involved explanation of how Beefsteak will grow into tomatoes instead of a steak and why they cannot buy more than one bag of seed –much to Ken’s disappointment –they’re finally moving task to choose the pot. Ken picks one with black-blue-polkadots while Seunghyun furiously trying to absorb infrmation from gardenersworld.com.

“I think we’re ready,” Daesung huffs in defeat as they come nearing the self-checkout machine.

“Ready for what,” Seunghyun whispers quietly.

Yeah, that.

***

Despite their earlier judgement towards the gardening, they managed to bury the seed within the soil and make the pot looks as nice as what Google had shown them on its _how to plant tomato from seed_ images result. Ken puts it on the window sill and smiles. It’s been decided that they’re not going to give it a name until they see any sprouts whatsoever. Not that their boy doesn’t have a name ready though.

“I’m going to call it Magenta,” he touches the pot as if it will help with the growing process. “Is it okay, Appa?”

Seunghyun’s brain says no in a heartbeat but fortunately his mouth is smarter than his head this time. “Sure, bubble, anything you want.”

Daesung cannot think any more ironic –if not iconic –names for a Beefsteak tomato. Well, at least Ken didn’t think about calling it Beef.

“Can tomato get sick?” Ken throws himself to Seunghyun’s arms, almost missing by an inch but not showing any sign of fear.

“According to the internet, there could be bugs or something,” Seunghyun strokes his son’s hair and rests his chin on top of his head.

“A stomachbug?”

“No, bugs. Like...insects?” Seunghyun questions himself on what he knows about gardening which suprisingly comes out with _nothing_. “It will eat the leaves.”

Daesung nods encouragingly at him, having no knowledge about it either.

“Can we get the medicine?”

“Oh, umm, yeah, there’s, umm, spray? A repellent or something for it, don’t worry.”

“Oh,” Ken leans back against Seunghyuns chest, his hair smells faintly of shampoo and sunshine. “Appa?”

“Hmm?” Seunghyun basks in his son’s voice.

“Can it die?”

Daesung stops stirring his tea. “Yeah, Ken. It can.”

Seunghyun shoots him grateful stare as he squeezes their son tighter in his embrace.

“What happens when it die, appa?”

Seunghyun wishes Ken’s voice didn’t have to be that innocent, that earnest.

“We –,” Daesung takes a sip of his tea to calm himself down. He has no answer to this, nothing that won’t break the boy’s heart, but it’s always parent’s job to reassure that things will be _just_ fine. “We’ll bury it.”

“Can I die, appa?”

Seunghyun chokes on his next breath. “Ken, don’t.”

The child’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. “Why?”

_God_ , Daesung bites his lip. _And people think explaining sex was the hardest_.

“Because that’s not allowed to happen,” Seunghyun, bless his heart, is definitely not going to explain anything.

“Why?”

“ _I_ won’t allow it to happen, Ken.”

“Okay,” Key says, still frowning. “I won’t allow Appa to die too.”

“Good.”

“I won’t allow Daesung–appa to die too.”

“Thanks, baby,” Daesung swallows carefully, avoiding the peebles forming in his throat.

“Can I not allow the tomato to die?”

“Yeah,” Seunghyun heaves a sigh of relief to the change of topic. “Let’s.”

“I don’t allow you to die,” Ken raises his fist.

“That’s the spirit,” Daesung smiles at his family.

“What if I didn’t meet Appa? Can I die then?”

“No,” Seunghyun says immediately. “Not a chance.”

“I’m glad I met Appa.”

Seunghyun lifts his child and carries him to the dining table until they’re at Daesung’s reach. “Me too.”

“Me too,” Daesung echoes weakly. “Me too, Ken.”

“Hmm,” Ken nods happily, cheeks beaming with pride. “And tomato.”

“We’ll take care of it.”

Seunghyun leans down to kiss his son’s forehead. “We promise.”

“Okay, appa.”

***

“Appa,” Ken nudges Seunghyun’s side softly, careful of the already asleep Daesung on the other side. “Seunghyun–appa.”

“Hmm?” Seunghyun dog-ears his book and puts it down on the bedside table.

“Are we going to water tomato tomorrow?”

“Yeah, of course, sweetheart.”

“And food?”

“Yes, we bought them, remember?”

“Okay,” Ken rolls slightly until he’s laying half on top of Seunghyun. “I don’t understand much, appa.”

“We’re going to learn together, remember?”

“Oh, yes,” the boy smiles and he’s warm, so warm on Seunghyun’s side with his small arm resting across Seunghyun’s stomach. “We’ll learn.”

“Together,” Seunghyun strokes his hair and gives Daesung a goodnight kiss to which the younger man doesn’t stir upon. “Tomorrow.”

“I hope it’s growing tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.”

“Hmm,” Ken agrees, eyelids slipping shut.

Seunghyun turns the bedside lamp off and slides until his head touches the pillow.

“I want to see it grow.”

“So do I, Ken.”

“I want to see with Appa tomorrow,” Ken yawns loudly, rubbing his eyes. “And with Daesung–appa too.”

“We will, buddy.”

“Appa?”

“Yeah, Ken?”

“I’m glad I met appa.”

“Oh, sweetheart.”

“I want to live with appa forever.”

“Please,” Seunghyun watches his son’s steady breathing and prays. “Yes, please.”

“Okay.”

“Okay, Ken,” Seunghyun loves him and loves him even more his chest hurts. “Forever.”

***

So, yeah, it’s terrifying, _really_ , how life can take turn sometimes. One moment all you want is to yell at the universe for giving you (or rather, your son) weird ideas then next, all you want is to explore every single adventure possible –available –in this world.

After all, it doesn’t matter what life throws at you. It matters that you catch it and make do with whatever your hands are full of; for some things are thrown in surprising way and those things are the ones you won’t trade your life for, _ever_.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to wikipedia, as always, for being the source of my research for varieties of tomatoes.
> 
> This was meant to be a lighthearted humor yet here we are with almost 2k words of...whatever it was, lol. Stay strong through these hard times, fellas!


End file.
